The inventive concept relates to a memory device, and more particularly, to a memory device including a plurality of power rails and a method of operating the same.
The storage capacity and speed of a semiconductor memory device widely used in a high performance electronic system are increasing. As an example of the semiconductor memory device, dynamic random access memory (DRAM) is a volatile memory and data stored in a memory cell of a DRAM is determined by the charge stored in a capacitor of the memory cell.
A DRAM may perform internal operations by using various levels of power voltages. In addition, it is often necessary to control the power voltages in accordance with operation performance of the DRAM, such as a frequency of a signal. However, in order to control the power voltages, it is in general necessary that a plurality of switches be provided in the DRAM and that power rails for transmitting the various levels of power voltages be arranged. In this case, the size of a switch may increase in order to allow increased complexity of control of the switches or the arrangement of the power rails, and/or to reduce the voltage drop due to current passing through a resistance of the switch (IR drop).